Laços Eternos Um Amor Após a Morte
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Romance,Angst]Eu me chamo Kren CherVann Folker Wonn, líder do Clã CherVann, aqueles que eram conhecidos como os que andam dentre os vivos e vou lhes contar a minha história.


**_Laços Eternos – Um Amor Após a Morte_**

**_by Litha-chan_**

**Fic Original  
****Autora**: Litha-chan. Idealizadora e escritora da história.  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Fantasia, Mistério.  
**Casal principal**: Kren e Dimitri**  
Personagens principais da 1ª fase:** Kren, Dimitri, Vincent, Ryen, Lisandra.  
**E-mail**: litha (underline) 2003 (arroba) yahoo. com. br**  
Criada em**: Outubro de 2003  
**Iniciada em**: **Março 2004**. 

**Nota**: _Fic altamente fictícia, os personagens aqui descrito e a história aqui contada é de minha autoria. Por isto pense bastante antes de cometer plágio_.

**Nota explicativa:**

Para o melhor entendimento, segue abaixo, antes do prólogo, uma pequena ficha de cada personagem desta primeira fase.

* * *

**oooooo Perfil oooooo****  
**

**Kren CherVann:**

É um dos vampiros mais antigos que se tem notícia, vaga por sobre a terra há muito tempo, tanto que nem se lembra de quando e como foi jogado nas trevas. É bem humorado, levemente sarcástico, irônico, teimoso, às vezes gosta de ficar quieto, sozinho pensando, tranqüilo, torna-se sério para resolver assuntos do clã ou assuntos relacionado às pessoas que protege dentro de suas terras. Não gosta muito de brigas ou guerras, uma vez que já presenciou muita, mas dentro do clã não perde uma, já que é o mais forte da espécie de vampiros a que ele pertence.

Seus cabelos possuem a tonalidade de um loiro acobreado, são compridos na metade das costas levemente ondulados; é liso, mas quando estão soltos as pontas vão se ondulando, possui uma franja leve. Sua pele é branca, só torna-se levemente corada quando se alimenta de sangue ou quando está fazendo sexo. Aparenta ter 23 anos e sua altura 1,70cm. A cor de seus olhos é um Azul claro... Seu olhar é observador, penetrante... é um olhar de caçador por assim dizer.

Animais de Estimação: Tem dois lobos da cor negra com olhos azulados. Thor e Thlan, seus guardiões místicos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Dimitri Folker Wonn:**

Um outro vampiro antigo. Seu passado ninguém conhece. Dimitri é um vampiro sério. Calado, muito observador, pouco se mete em brigas a não ser quando algo de muito sério acontece em seu clã. Não fala de seu passado e de como foi parar na Escócia. Somente com Kren é que abre suas reservas rindo e contando de seu passado.

Seus cabelos são negros de um tom quase azulado, completamente liso, e escorridos, um pouco abaixo da altura dos ombros, sem franja, partido ao meio. Sempre busca usa-os soltos. Sua pele é alva, antes de se tornar vampiro, era moreno queimado de muito sol. Ele quase consegue ser mais pálido do que Kren em determinadas horas. Sua altura é de aproximadamente 1,82cm. A cor de seus olhos é de um verde jade vibrante. Seu olhar é misterioso, puxados, delineados, fortes; também consegue ter um olhar sereno em muitas vezes, mas nem sempre dá pra saber o que se passa com ele ou o que ele está pensando só em olha-lo.

Possui um animal de estimação que é seu guardião desde que acordou para as trevas. Um falcão que denominou Hórus.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Vincent Viduus:**

Vincent aparece inicialmente se banhando nas margens do rio dentro da propriedade do vampiro Kren. Vincent é um homem aparentemente de 22 anos, corpo moldado por músculos viris por trabalhar muito nas colheitas, camponês de família pobre antes de ser abraçado por Kren. Vincent é ganancioso. Deseja muito ter riqueza, poder e conforto, o qual consegue em parte estando com Kren ao se tornar seu companheiro do conde. No inicio ele gosta de Kren mas não declara, tem um relacionamento conturbado e obsessivo, suas ações são violentas e selvagem, vive quase em um jogo de poder, domínio e sedução.

Vincent possui cabelos castanhos, na altura dos ombros, ondulados. Franja longa quase se igualando a altura dos cabelos, usa-os partido no meio ou colocado de lado. Seus olhos castanhos, selvagens, audaciosos, malévolos. Seu sorriso é maldoso, sarcástico. Rosto possui traços fortes por vir de uma família de camponeses.

Vincent é em parte um dos personagens que poderá causar grandes, ou não, revira-voltas ao longo da 'vida' de Kren. É um vampiro que pode arrebatar corações por sua forma de agir ou ser, mas também pode conseguir inimigos. Vincent por estar cego pela frustração causa inúmeros problemas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Ryen de Darann:**

Um jovem rapaz calmo e muito prestativo. Ryen conhece Kren mais ou menos com 15 a 16 anos, quando se torna acompanhante do vampiro para uma viagem, onde o conde comparecerá a uma reunião de clãs. O menino tem uma grande admiração pelo conde pelas histórias que o avô sempre lhe contara. Quando escutou do avô que o conde precisava de um serviçal de confiança, não pensou duas vezes, aceitou sem se preocupar. Ryen com o passar do tempo se torna não somente um acompanhante-serviçal do vampiro, mas também se torna um grande amigo, um aliado que ajuda Kren quando este mais precisa. A amizade dos dois é como se fossem irmãos, não só de sangue.

Ryen tem os cabelos castanhos claros, curtos e picotados, olhos acinzentados, pele levemente amorenada. Um sorriso doce, um olhar firme. Seu rosto possui traços fortes, levemente quadrados, sobrancelhas fortes que demarcam bem o rosto jovial, mas masculino. Sua altura é aproximadamente de 1,70cm, corpo de um adolescente com poucos músculos, só obtendo definição após os 20 anos. Não é de usar armas, mas acabou ganhando de Kren um chicote de couro curtido. E apesar de toda vida que passa a ter ao lado do vampiro, ainda é uma pessoa humilde que se dá bem com todos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Lisandra Rian:**

Uma vampira que pouco aparece inicialmente nesta trama. Articuladora, manipuladora, gananciosa e malévola. Lisandra, uma das poucas vampiras líderes de clã, e almeja consegue o poder e a força do mais forte. Seu clã é o único capaz de mexer com forças ocultas.

Lisandra é uma belíssima mulher, compleições que chamam a atenção de qualquer ser, seja ele vivo ou não. Seus cabelos são escuros, quase negros, longos abaixo da cintura, que quando presos em um rabo de cavalo, geralmente aparecem com cachos largos. Seus olhos são azuis vibrantes, sobrancelhas delineadas, boca harmoniosa, mas bem cheia. Sua altura é entre 1,60 a 1,65cm, corpo esbelto, seios fartos e unhas longas. Seu olhar é selvagem, perigoso e vil, assim como seu sorriso.

Será que ela conseguirá alcançar o seu desejo por poder e força?

* * *

-

**_Laços Eternos – Um Amor Após a Morte_**

**_by Litha-chan_**

-

**Prólogo...**

-

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje, o dia em que conheci o homem de minha vida. Seus olhos me hipnotizaram tão prontamente que não tive coragem de desviar de suas esmeraldas. Este era o ser mais lindo que eu já havia encontrado em toda minha mísera vida, ou uma fagulha dela. Este era Dimitri Folker Wonn. Conde Folker como todos o chamavam. O ser mais misterioso e sedutor de toda a Escócia. Ninguém sabia sua verdadeira origem e os mistérios que o cercavam, e ao mesmo tempo em que instigava medo aos aldeões de suas terras, também era adorado por eles.

Tinha por princípio não escravizar ninguém, e mesmo assim as pessoas trabalhavam por livre e espontânea vontade produzindo lã para os mais variados tecidos; possuíam uma boa agricultura e tudo isto seria vendido nos mercados mais próximos.

Foi assim que minha história começou, minha alegria e minha tristeza, e principalmente minha crença em amor, e vida, após a morte.

Eu me chamo Kren CherVann Folker Wonn, esposo, amigo, companheiro de Dimitri e líder do Clã CherVann, aqueles que eram conhecidos como _"**os que andam dentre os vivos**"_.

-

** ooooooOoooooo **

** Continua ...**

* * *

Espero que a apresentação de meus personagens principais e este pequeno prólogo agrade a vocês. Essa história é grande, surgiu de um sonho e é um projeto antigo. Ela estava para ser desenhada, mas nem Murphy e nem o Acaso me permitiram ter a história desenhada para mostrar a vocês. Sou brasileira e não desisto nuca, quem sabe um dia, eu consiga um desenhista que não tenha medo de yaoi e que deseje uma parceria para esta ou demais histórias. 

Se alguém percebeu, essa história é apenas a primeira fase, então muita água irá rolar.

Ah, sim... Esta história já se encontrava postada o prólogo neste site desde 9.04.2004, apenas remanejei-a de lugar e inclui o perfil dos personagens. Quaisquer dúvidas podem entrar em contato que respondo sem problemas.

Aproveitando o espaço... Estarei na **Anime Friends 2006 **com a **Warm Fanzine**, um zine a de compilação de fics/fanfics com a proposta de histórias inéditas para ajudar no incentivo dos fandons e na divulgação de escritores. Pretendo levar minha outra fic original de Anjos, então... Maiores informações façam contato, reservas ou digam um olá î.î

_Beijos_  
_**Litha-chan**_


End file.
